


Memories Long Passed

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil remembers Arglas, while looking forward to the future with Shulk.(Xenoblade Ship Week Day 3 - Future/Memory)
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Past Egil/Arglas (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Memories Long Passed

Egil often thought of Arglas when he discussed the future with anyone. His dear friend, the one he had… been in love with. The man who had made him look forward to the coming days. And the man who made him hate them.

The man he had lost, the wound opened by the being who took control of him. The future that became bleak. Nothing more than a waking nightmare Egil thought he would never fully escape.

Egil had lost his thoughts of a bright future. All he had had in his mind was a future where the peace for his people was back. A peace he could not see himself a part of, not anymore.

A peaceful future he had no part in, nor did the Bionis. That was what he saw when he did try to sleep. And when he thought of that, he tried to not think of Arglas, of his old hopes and dreams. Of their late night conversations of where time would lead them.

The future had been lost to him. And that was when a blond boy, wielding the same weapon that had consumed Arglas, walked into his life. A boy who could change the future and break the curse of Zanza.

When Egil looked at Shulk, for a while all he saw was Arglas. They were not the same, of course, but he reminded him in so many ways. His curiosity, his open hand invitation to him, their philosophical discussions… And speak of the future.

Zanza was dead now, and once again, Egil was being talked to about a bright future. Shulk stood next to him on the beach, the two of them looking out at the rising sun, unable to sleep. That was when Shulk spoke up.

“The future is ours now.” Shulk spoke with a bright smile. “We can… build from here.”

“Yes.” Egil nodded, forcing himself to look away and push away the thoughts of Arglas. “It will be long and hard, but… we can rebuild.”

“What will you do? After we rebuild, I mean?” Shulk’s voice was soft as he asked. “You’ll have plenty of life ahead of you, so… I would like to know.”

“I… I cannot say I’m sure.” Egil shook his head. “I used to dream of a future, bright or bleak, and never did it come true. I am starting to believe it is best to leave it to chance.”

“Leave it to chance…” He nodded, and his hand brushed against Egil’s. “That sounds nice. Sometimes, it’s best to focus on the now. What we have.”

Egil didn’t flinch as much as he expected himself to when Shulk held his hand. “You’re right. Whatever the future may hold… it is best to live in the present. Not in memories or the unknown.”

“That’s right… it took me a while to learn that, honestly.” Shulk laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek with his free hand. “Longer than I would like to admit.”

“Ah, but I believe I’ve taken even longer to learn that, do not worry.” He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. “Do not worry, I won’t be the one to judge you for that.”

“Good, good!” Shulk laughed and they fell into a silence, staring out at the sunrise.

Living in the moment… Egil squeezed Shulk’s hand as he thought on that. Maybe he could get used to it, with time. He was no longer in the past with Arglas, or fighting for a future without Zanza. He was with Shulk in the present, and that would be enough for him.


End file.
